Red She-Hulk/Vision0
Originally found at User blog:Vision0/18/02/2014 Red she hulk(betty ross) idea sprite(i was just bored so i made it) : http://srv1.jpg.co.il/7/5300cc5adef7d.bmp Class: Bruiser cost: Spec op\Covert task\Lockbox\store please tell me which option of them you prefer ''' Stats: Health:1990 Stamina:1500 Attack :3400 Defense :800 Accuracy :1000 Evasion :400 Passive Skills : Really fricking strong - Has a higher chance to crit after using a melee attack and after receiving each stack of pretty cool gal. Regenerative Healing - Reduced duration to time effects,high crit resistance. immune to poisoned, nanoplague and to similar effects. Master marksman Leather costume - applies pretty cool gal when attacks. pretty cool gal can stack up to 6.always in style. Skills: LV 1:Stone toss LV 2:Red fury punch LV 6:Sharp attack LV 9:Gun time! skil1:Stone toss Target : One enemy Total damage : 400 - 500 Hit\Critical : 50%\29% # of hits: 1 Type : Ranged Animation: Red she hulk tosses a really big rock at the target. Effects: Stun (60%) Pretty cool gal on self (i think i should have changed the guy part,right? but the same tooltip,just deadpool and hulk instead of just deadpool.) Exposed Dizzy Tenderized skill2:Red fury punch Target : One enemy Total damage : 500 - 600 Hit\Critical : 80%\20% # of hits: 1 Type : Unarmed melee Animation: Red she hulk punches the enemy. Effects: High crits Nerfed Combo Setup on self: Pretty cool gal - Deadpool,hulk and 31,337 others like this. '''Sharp attack multi function skills: Multi function skill1: Sai sword Target : One enemy Total damage : 400 - 500 Hit\Critical : 77%\20% # of hits: 1 Type : Melee slashing Animation: Red she hulk uses a sai sword on the enemy. Effects: Internal Bleeding Wide-Open Exploits Exposure Pretty cool gal on self Multi fonction skill2: Savage sword (this one: http://marvel.wikia.com/Savage_Sword_of_She-Hulk) Target : One enemy Total damage : 500 - 650 Hit\Critical : 80%\14% # of hits: 1 Type : Melee slashing Animation: Red she hulk uses the savage sword of she hulk and attacks the enemy with it. Effects: Exploits tenderize Exploits bleeds Totally Broken Pressure Points Awsome gal - Consumes all of the stacks of pretty cool gal on red she hulk to deal extra damage. skill4:Gun time! Target : One enemy and all enemies Cooldown: 4 rounds (start cooldown of 3 rounds) Total damage : 600 - 700 Hit\Critical : 60%\12% # of hits: 3 Type : Ranged gun explosion energy Animation: Red she hulk shoots the enemy with this gun (http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__...6_Textless.jpg) and after it hits him it causes a follow up attack of the two missiles in the sides of the gun on all enemies(each one of them is on all enemies. Effects: Chaos shot on all shots Radiation exposure on first shot Pretty cool gal on all shots Slowed on first shot Weakened on first shot Paragon exploiter on first shot Neutralized on second shot Impaired on second shot Iso-8 corruption on second shot Winded on second shot Staggered on third shot Off-balance on third shot Exploit attrition on third shot what do you think about her,folks? and by the way,she was mentioned not a long time ago in the game,and her daddy and lover plus ex-husband are in the game,so she seems planned to my opinion.